Kandy Mountain Kuro
by Andddiix3
Summary: (OneShot) A cute little story of Ciel and Sebastian's trip to "CandyMoutain..." Where they both confess [ Sorry... was extremely bored, I'll eventually do a legit "candy mountain kuro, no revolving around these two - ]


It was a horrendous week. First, Sebastian has failed me twice, now this.. Ugh, why do bad things happen to good people? I don't mind Elizabeth staying in my Mansion for a day, but.. the thought of turning everything pink.. It's giving me a headache.

"Sir, would you like to take a hike, with Miss Elizabeth?" Sebastian asked, stirring me out of my thoughts. I simply nodded, that slick Demon, what's he got planned for today? I looked at the time, a quarter past noon, I best greet Lizzy. As I got up, I noticed it was a lot quieter then usual. Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finny have been awfully quiet. They might be up to something too. I just hope, it's not something romantic for me and Lizzy. Oh god, I need to stop thinking about her. As I made my way down my immense staircase, I noticed Sebastian huddled in a corner. I was to see what he was doing, but was hugged by None other then Lizzy, herself. I faked a smile, and chatted with her for a couple minutes, then smiled.

"We're going for a hike today, Lizzy" I enthusiastically said.

"Ah... Where to?" Elizabeth asked in awe. Well I had no clue myself, so I simply shrugged and awaited Sebastian for further instructions. RIDICULOUS, ME WAITING FOR THE DOG? I huffed at my own stupid thought and went to fetch My butler.

"Sebastian, you have us waiting here... where is the location of the hike?" I Spat. Sebastian stretched himself out, and bowed.

"My apologies sir, It seems I have been distracted by a feline friend. The destination of our trip is 'Candy Mountain'" He replied.

I looked at him in disgust, how can _**he**_ play with such a thing.. as a _**cat?**_ I sighed rummaging through my thoughts, and stared at Sebastian in the process. I quickly came back to reality, and blushed while staring at Sebastian. 'How long was I looking at him?' I shook my head and looked up to Sebastian's soft, demonic eyes.

"Let's be off." I suggested, while Sebastian directed me to the carriage that was awaiting outside. As I helped Lizzy into the carriage, I couldn't help but notice Sebastian smiling. I must be dreaming, Sebastian never smiles.. well at least not in front of me. I smiled in awe, what a peculiar sight. I helped myself into the carriage, apparently talking to Tanaka, is more important then helping Me into a damn carriage. I felt my cheeks redden, was I being jealous? I shook my head once more, and sat in front of Elizabeth. I sighed, 'Candy mountain' seemed so childish, was it even real? I closed my eyes, for a rest, and a couple minutes later I woke up. I blinked a lot, and looked out the carriage window.

"Master, I see that you're awake." Sebastian said as he helped me out of the carriage. I looked at my surroundings, and saw nothing but sweets. My eyes widened. A chocolate waterfall, licorice vines, caramel apple trees, candy cane lamp posts, white chocolate roads. My mouth watered.

"W-Where's Lizzy?" I managed to choke out. Sebastian took two steps towards me and smirked.

"It's only you and me." Sebastian said. I smiled in unison, and looked up to him.

"A-And.. Why's that?" I said, feeling a blush spread across my face.

"Because... This is a date." Sebastian smiled, hugging me in the process. I blushed even deeper.

"A date?.." I asked. He simply smiled and directed me to the candy-filled mountain.

"Well.. Eat up" He said. I did as I was told, and ate some grape licorice vines. The taste was undescribe-able. I looked at sebastian, who was eyeing me curiously, his head tilted slightly. I blushed, and shoved some licorice in his mouth. My finger accidently slipped in his mouth, so I pulled it out as quick as possible. 'what an idiot' I thought to myself. 'that was close...' I ran to the chocolate waterfall, in complete silence, then I called sebastian.

"How am I suppose to drink this?" I asked. He furrowed his brow and thought. He suddenly grabbed a hold of my hips.

"Like a cat drinks it's milk." he smiled. I did so, and tasted the chocolate. 'A mix of Hershey's, Reccess, and Three Musketeers... Lovely' I said in my mind. I moved my hip upward a bit, and hit Sebastian's lower chest. I instantly lowered my hip, and continued drinking the chocolate. A blush spread across my face. 'What the hell is wrong with me?'

"S-Sebastian" I suddenly said. 'What a clutz' I thought to myself.

"Yes, master?" Sebastian replied.

"C-Can I Tell You S-Something?" I asked.

"Anything, master." He said, letting go of my hips, and placing me down next to him.

"I...L-Love You..." I said. He widened his eyes in shock, then smiled.

"As Do I, Bochan." He said, as he kissed me.

"R-Really?" I asked, after we parted lips.

"I always have.. and I always will" Sebastian smiled.


End file.
